


Blinded

by PCBW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCBW/pseuds/PCBW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experimental AU Workforce piece. *on hold at the moment.  Thanks for your patience*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Grey._

The sky was _Grey._  

The builds were _Grey._

The colour was comforting, like an old friend – albeit one whose company he was growing tired of.  But, still it was comforting nevertheless.

He'd woken this morning with a renewed sense of purpose and hope.  It was his first day at his new job – one suited just for him that matched his exact set of skills and talents.  But more than that, it gave him the chance to feel useful again. 

Bitter memories of a bloody conflict had flashed through his conscience this morning before he’d woken on a soft bed. The dream had been so vivid with its array of sounds and smells.  So real, he felt the caked ash - charred remnants of things and people he loved - so palpably under his short nails.  But then, like a drink of cool refreshing water, he’d woken and once again felt that wash of gratefulness that here was here. 

That he was safe.  

After showering and shrugging on his new regulation clothing, he found himself outside his complex.  There, he followed the sole path along with everyone else, but hitting the divide, he was suddenly lost.  “Excuse me-“ He followed the heels of a tall man who seemingly hadn’t heard him the first time.  “Excuse me!”

“Oh!” The man turned to him.  “I didn’t hear you, I’m sorry.  Can I help you?” 

“Yes,” He looked down at the device in his hand. “It’s my first day and I’m… well I’m a little lost.” 

“Well,” The older gentleman with the kind face scanned the page.  “You’re in Metrics. I’m going that way myself. I’ll take you there.”

“Thank you,” He breathed a sigh of relief, taking back his items as he followed his new friend’s steps.

“So you’re new here?” 

“Yes,” Still captivated, his eyes were captured by the grandiosity of the city. 

“We’ve had lots of newcomers recently,” His companion punched in a code at a large set of doors.  “This is a short cut,” He said.  “The code for the doors should be in your license. Where’d you come from originally?”

“Dorvan,” He replied automatically. “How many people live in this city?”

“It changes every day,” The grey haired man replied. “I couldn’t give you an exact figure, but close to a billion I would say.  I don’t think I’ve ever heard of Dorvan.” 

 _“_ Did you say _a billion?”_

His new friend laughed.  “It’s hard to believe, I know! And there are new people, just like yourself, coming every day!

"When did you get here?” He asked.

“A little over six months ago,” The man stopped.  “Well this is it. Do you know where you’ll be working exactly?” 

“No,” He shook his head.  “I was only told to come to Metrics.” 

“Well, then you’ll have to find Noriean. He’s the supervisor for Metrics. He’s always around,” His eyes scanned the upper levels, spotting the man in question.  “There. And  I work at that console down there,” He pointed.  “If you need any help later on, let me know.” 

“Thank you,” The younger man extended his hand. “I didn’t get your name, by the way.”

“Jaffen,” His new friend smiled kindly. “And yours?” 

“Chakotay.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Chakotay cleared his throat as he approached the supervisor. “Excuse me.”

“Yes,” The man looked him up and down. “Can I help you?”

“Yes,” Chakotay held out the pad in his hand. “My name is Chakotay. I’m new here and I was told to find you.”

“Well,” The supervisor’s face melted into an amiable grin as he scanned the page. “Welcome, Chakotay. I saw your name on the rota. You come highly qualified!”

“Thank you, sir. And I hope I’m not late, I got a little lost on my way here.”

“No,” He shook his head. “Not at all. Ten minutes early, in fact! And it’s easy to get lost on Quarra until you get used to it. Let me show you where you’ll be working.”

The workspace was arranged in rows, with each worker given a set of reactors to monitor. Finicky and sometimes unpredictable, the technology needed constant monitoring. He’d read this morning that the tylium it processed powered the whole city and its industry.

Truthfully, Chakotay did not know a great deal about his new home, but oddly he was satisfied with the small iota of information he did have. For now, he was solely grateful to have a job and someplace safe to sleep at night, away for the hardships of his home world.

“Well this is it,” Noriean told him. “If you have any other questions, let me know. And welcome.”

He nodded gratefully before the beeping console siphoned his attention. The movements of his fingers were precise and practised, and for a moment he found that strange. Even the very language of the screen, though foreign, was strangely salient, though far from Standard or his native tongue.

Chakotay found the monotony comforting, even stimulating as the moments passed swiftly until something else caught his notice.

 _“Sorry,”_ Her voice said apologetically. _“I boarded the wrong transport.”_

That tone, he thought, was familiar, matching an echo in his mind.

_“I ended up at the Atmosphere Filtration Facility…”_

_There_ , his eyes caught a flash of red as it quickly turned and zig zagged with the quick paces of her steps. She was still speaking, pandering after Noriean with her grandiose expressions of apology until the man left her alone to her work.  And so there he watched her, captivated by the small graceful movements she made around her console.

“Excuse me,” A tap on his shoulder jolted him from his reverie. “You are not on a scheduled break yet,” The woman said, officiously reminding him of his duties.

“Yes,” He cleared his throat, turning back to his own work, momentarily ashamed of his lapse. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t,” The cool blonde turned and walked away, leaving him back at his workspace with the best intentions to return to his previous focus.  But every other moment he would catch her from behind her station, moving this way and that.  

From where he stood, he memorised the slim lines of her, the softness of her hair.  A thousand people around him, all he could seem to focus on was her until, once again, another beeping along with the familiar click of the blonde's heels on the cool tile caught his attention.  


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Input Error,”**_ The loud sound of the console blared through the hum of the workspace. _**“Command Code violation 0238.”**_

 _Damnit!_ She glanced down at the device in her hand to find the source of her error, but found nothing. She had entered her exact calculations, which were to her knowledge, perfect. _“Come on,”_ Kathryn leaned in close to the computer. _“Shut off that damn alarm and I promise I’ll never violate you again.”_

_**"Input Error. _ **Command Code violation 0238.”**_** _

_Shit!_ She glanced up and down at the machine, trying in vain to find something, _anything,_ to quiet it until, to her surprise, a hand crept into her field of view and manipulated the controls until the blaring quickly ceased. “You almost started a core overload.”

“I would have corrected it,” She told the stranger.

“Well I’m sorry for interrupting then,” He gave her a look, to which she turned away, indignant. “And for eaves dropping. I overheard you talking to your console.”

She blushed. “It’s an old habit.”

“Does it work?”

Her eyes brushed the grey device and her shoulders gave an impression of a shrug. “I’m not sure this control panel and I speak the same language.”

His face was kind, she thought. And his eyes – brown, nearly black, were friendly and warm. Funny, there was something almost familiar about him, and his voice was like an echo in her mind of timbres she’d heard before. “Well,” He smiled. “If you need an interpreter, you know-“

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” She brushed off her perceived inadequacy. “It’s just my first day.”

“Mine too,” He nearly breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn’t the only one who felt new and out of place. “You know I saw you earlier.”

A new rouge stained her cheeks. “Oh?”

“Earlier when you came in.”

“Oh,” She nodded, remembering her less than stellar beginning with the manager. “Yes, well, I don’t think I made the best impression on my first day.”

Chakotay looked around, spotting the cool blonde out the corner of his eye. He knew before long she would spot him, absent from his console, and chastise him for his deficiency. “I'm Chakotay,” He told her quickly. “I get off at 17:00 hours. Have dinner with me.”

“Dinner?” Kathryn choked.

“Please,” He started walking away.

“You haven’t even asked my name yet,” She smiled.

“I’m sorry,” He stepped back towards her and lowered his voice, for the moment unconcerned with the blonde. “You’re right. What is your name?”

“Kathryn,” She said softly. “So-“

“This console does not require two operators,” There she was, Chakotay cringed.

“I’m sorry-“

“Employee 1326,” The blonde manipulated the device in her hand before she glanced up at Chakotay before eying Kathryn. “Employee 8584. Perhaps you are unfamiliar with the labour protocol. But you should know that fraternisation is not permitted during work hours.”

“And do you have a number?” Chakotay tried to deflect the seed of tension. “Or maybe a name?”

“Annika Hansen,” She squared her shoulders.

“And, I’m sorry, but what is your position here?”

“I am the new efficiency manager.”

“Oh,” Chakotay nodded. “Well we’re new here as well. I suppose we’re still getting used to the regulations.”

“And we weren’t fraternising,” Kathryn lied. “He was just helping me correct an input error. We’re almost finished.”

“Do it quickly,” Annika nodded, giving the redhead a look before backing away.

He turned back to her, quickly forgetting their interruption. “I thought we were fraternising. So, will you?”

Kathryn hid her smile as she pattered about her space. “You’re going to get us in trouble.”

“I’ll leave when you say yes.”

“I can’t,” A smile was intent on coming through.

“You need to talk to someone besides your console,” He persuaded. “Just one meal, Kathryn.”

“I appreciate the offer,” She raced between her two panels. “But with this new job I don’t really have time to socialise.”

“Please. One meal after work. We could even just eat at two adjacent tables – it wouldn’t even be a date.”

“A date!” She balked. “No, Chakotay.” She looked around for that blonde again, sensing she would be back if he didn’t leave soon.

“I’ll meet you after shift,” He smiled exaggerated dimples. “We can even just walk to the café together. You don’t have to eat with me.”

She glared at him, desperate not to get in trouble again. “Just walk?”

“Just walk,” He held out his hands in surrender. “Please.”

“Fine,” She relented, pink cheeks stretched to a smile. “Now go! Oh and Chakotay, was it?”

He turned at the sound of his name. “Yes.”

“Thanks for your help.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So,” He stayed close to her side amid the teeming, hurried mass around them. “I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky…”

Kathryn looked up at him, her question doubly in her voice and eyes. “Oh?”

“Well,” He teased. “The core didn’t overload and the building is still in one piece.”

“You’re teasing me,” She mock scowled.

His face did an impression of shock. “Me? Never.”

“I’m not always that clumsy, I assure you.”

“I didn’t think you were. And,” He looked at her pointedly as they approached the entrance of the café. “You weren’t. You should have seen me earlier.”

“I didn’t hear any alarms.”

His confession brought a light laugh. “And when was the first time?”

Boyishly, he coyly ignored the question as the doors to the café slid open to reveal a teeming array of hungry people. “Where should we sit?”

“Oh?” She raised her eyebrows at him. “I thought this wasn’t a date.”

“A date?” He mock scoffed. “Who said anything about a date? We’re just two friends sharing a meal, and with a café this busy we’ll only get one table.”

“Funny,” She looked around. “There are plenty of empty tables.”

“But,” His hand found her back, leading her to a quiet space near the back. “It will be more efficient if we use just one…”

“Efficient,” She echoed, giving him an amused look of reproof. “Well then, who am I to argue with efficiency? But,” She gave him a look. “Quickly. I want to look over the schematics again before I go to bed. There’s got to be something-“

“Kathryn,” His baritone was soft in the face of her mumbling. “It’s all right.”

“Not for me it isn’t,” She quipped. “This job means everything to me and I’ve already made a bad impression. _Twice.”_

“You haven’t,” He told her. “Well not nearly as bad as the one I’ve made.”

“Hardly,” She rolled her eyes at his attempts to soothe her. “I didn’t see you come in late your first day, or nearly overload the core.”

“No,” He shook his head. 

“No?”

“No,” He raised his eyebrows before looking down at the menu. “Now, what do you want to eat?”

“I don’t know,” She said. “I’m still getting used to local cuisine.”

“Well,” He tried to think of his own gustatory preferences even as he asked the question. “What do you usually eat?”

“Well,” A hand went to her neck as she rubbed away the tension. “I’m not sure. That sounds silly…”

“Neither can I,” He said almost a little abashedly. “There are a lot of things I can’t remember.”

“Why?” She wondered out loud, asking herself as much as him.

“I don’t know,” He shrugged, copying her gesture as he rubbed his own neck in consternation for his lapses. “But I don’t eat meat.”

“Not many people do these days,” Kathryn smiled. “I can’t remember the last time I did.”

“Well then,” There were those dimples again, she noticed. “Should we try something local?”

“All right,” Kathryn ran her fingers through her hair, taking a sip from the water a waiter had deposited some minutes ago. “Maybe we’ll find some new favourites.”

The food placed in front of them was warm, fragrant, and filling. “ You know,” She sat back, warm and satiated. “I can’t remember the last time I had a meal like this.”

“It’s good,” He smiled, taking a sip of his drink as he finished off the last of the generous portion. “But, the company is better.”

Not for the first time that day did a blush sweep Kathryn’s fair cheeks. “You,” She met his warm brown eyes while her finger pointed at him. “Are relentless.”

“I’m sorry,” Chakotay put his fork down, his smile disappearing behind a solemn seriousness. “All day I’ve made you uncomfortable. I practically bullied you into eating with me this evening, I’m-“

“No,” Kathryn’s soft alto interrupted him as she reached for her jumper. “You’re not, and you didn’t. But,” She glanced at the readout on the wall, noting the late hour. “I’ve got to go.”

“Yes,” He rose with her, throwing a few credits on the table. “Would you mind if I walk you home?”

She brushed past him, giving him an indulgent look as she walked towards the door. “Would you take no for an answer?”

But Chakotay caught her arm as she passed, gently halting her pace as he met her eyes with his own. “Yes,” He said quietly, sincerely. “I would.”

“Then,” Met with the intensity of his sincerity, she drew a shaky breath. “By all means.”


	5. Chapter 5

The night air was frigid, chilling her as they walked towards their assigned employee housing. “It’s cold,” Kathryn shivered and drew the warm fabric closer around her body. “I’m still not used to this weather.”

“Me neit-“

_“It’s almost curfew!”_

A voice heralded from behind them, the startling noise causing Chakotay’s hand to instinctively find purchase on the small of his companion’s back before the pair turned to see two men emerge from the darkness. “Yes, sir,” Chakotay addressed them. “We live in this complex right here.” He pointed.

“Well,” The younger of the two men, an apprentice likely, bowed in sceptical acceptance of the answer before turnings back into the hazy milieu. “Goodnight then.”

“Yes,” Chakotay nodded, staying the jumping pulse in his wrist. “Goodnight.”

“You were frightened,” Kathryn spoke softly, letting his hand linger one second more before he realised his gaffe and withdrew it.

“Yes,” He breathed. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

That smile came back out, only this time it was tinged with a mention of uncertainty. “I’m not good with surprises,” He told her. “Or being startled.”

“I can understand that,” She looked up at him. “Neither am I sometimes.”

“Where I came from, before here,” He indicated around them with his hand. “There was a lot of violence.”

“Where did you come from?”

“A place far from here called Dorvan. What about you?”

“Earth,” The word felt familiar on Kathryn’s tongue, and its presence there set off a cascade of emotions she couldn’t quite place – though all of them negative and frightening. “It’s a long ways from here, like Dorvan. But I remember there was a lot of violence, hunger – overcrowding.”

“I’m sorry,” He said sincerely.

“And Dorvan?” She pressed. “What about Dorvan?”

“The same as Earth, now that you mention it. I remember that I was desperate to leave.”

“Then I suppose we’re lucky,” Kathryn entered the door code she’d remembered from this morning.

“Lucky?”

“Yes,” Breathing a sigh, she smiled as the warmth of the building enveloped her enough for her to loosen the hold of her shawl. “That we’re here now; that we’re safe. ”

“That we are,” He spoke softly. “Lucky, I mean. Well,” He stopped in front of the lift. “Thank you for today, Kathryn. You know,” Something familiar lit his hazel eyes as the doors slid open.

“No,” Kathryn smiled in the face of what she knew would pass his lips.

“You haven’t heard what I was going to say.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” She pressed the button for her floor as he did the same. “Please.”

“I have a spectacular view of the river from my-“

“No,” She laughed, her hands cradle her laughing cheeks. “I really have to get to sleep! Another time, perhaps?”

“Yes,” The doors slid open too soon at her level. “Another time, then.”

“Well,” She smiled. “Thank you for dinner.”

“It was my pleasure, Kathryn Janeway. And if you get lonely-“

“Floor forty four,” She smiled, shaking her head at his refreshing doggedness.

“Apartment seven,” He glinted as the doors began to close. “Goodnight, Kathryn.”

The smile stayed mortared to her face all the way to her door. It had been a while, she thought, since an attractive man had so openly pursued her – flirted with her. And it felt… different. Good, but still different. So different, however, that she didn’t quite know how to respond.

It was often her habit to replay the moments of the day, dissect things she’d done – the conversations she had and find flaws in them, way to change them. She cringed when she thought back to early this morning – to her introduction with the supervisor. It wasn’t like her to be late, to be chastened – nor was it like her to make mistakes, or to rely on the good graces of others for help. But today she had done all of those things.

He had been kind, though, pointing out her error but not belittling her for it. And there was something else – something, she thought, almost uncanny about him. Forward, yes – but kind and sincere, and familiar…

His face played in her mind as she readied herself for bed. Perhaps she had simply seen him before – on the transport here, maybe. But that transport had come from Earth, not Dorvan. Or maybe, she thought, she’d seen him in the early morning rush to work. But, still that wasn’t it either.

No, no, Kathryn pondered – it was the marking on his brow; a strange tattoo curled over his eye that caught her fancy. But the origin of its first encounter was left hazy and unfocused, like a foggy memory just out of reach. Conceivably, she reasoned, she was still recovering. From what she remembered from Earth, a terrible place, filled with despair and tortures now hidden from her mind – allowing her to make a new beginning here on Quarra. And settled with her rationalisation, Kathryn Janeway fell into a blissful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

A loud blaring cut through their workspace, a similar sound to the racket she’d set off the day before. She felt his eyes scanning for her before she saw them as she peered up over the top of the console. “It wasn’t me! ”She held up her hands in surrender, her face the picture of innocence.

“I didn’t think it was,” He smiled. “And it’s not an overload, it’s time for inoculations.”

“What inoculations?” She asked sceptically.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” He rounded the console to stand beside her. “One of the other employees told me about them this morning. They’re routine; every employee gets them for protection against ambient radiation.”

“Oh,” Kathryn took a breath. “I didn’t realise that was a problem.”

“I didn’t think so either, but he said the inoculations protect us if we get them regularly. We’re just lucky to have an employer who’s so concerned for our safety.”

“Well,” Kathryn made a face. “I can’t argue with that.”

“I’m sorry,” He spoke softly, keeping his voice audible only to her as they stood in the quickly-moving queue.

“Why?”

“I didn’t say good morning.”

“I noticed,” She prodded. “Good morning.”

“Afternoon now.”

“Well then,” She smiled up at him. “Good afternoon, then.”

“I was supposed to say that to you,” He glinted. “Good morning and afternoon, Kathryn. You know, I was thinking-“ He looked up to see that they were only two employees from the nurse.

“Have dinner with me tonight,” She hastened, bringing the first smile of the day. “After work.”

“I was going to ask you that.”

“I asked you first.”

Over the top dimples came out of hiding. “All right.” He answered before he trained his features to face the nurse and bar his neck as the cool hiss of the inoculation kissed his skin. “But I’ll cook,” He told her after her own injection.

“I thought I-“

“Please,” He smiled. “It’s been a long time since I did. _Too long,”_ Chakotay emphasised.

“Fine,” She shrugged, holding her arms out in resignation as she approached her workstation. “I’ll meet you after work.”

He leaned in close before leaving her to her console, “I’m looking forward to it.”

Still grinning, Kathryn returned to her work until something unexpected happened.

“Excuse me,” He said, blocking her path.

“Hi!” Kathryn responded brightly.

The man looked uncomfortable, nearly out of place. “I believe we know each other.”

“You’re Tuvok, right?” Kathryn clarified. “We met last week at the shift briefing.”

“No,” He forced. “Before that. Before we were working here.”

“Oh,” Kathryn gave him a look, nothing the sharp turns of his ears so very unlike her own. “I don’t think so. We’re obviously not from the same place!”

“No,” He shook his head, adamant as ever. “I believe I know you. From the hospital, perhaps.”

“What?” Kathryn smiled at the incredulity of his statement. “What hospital?”

“I am not certain,” Tuvok struggled. “We were patients there I-“

“No, Tuvok,” Kathryn gave him a warm look. “You must have me confused with someone else. I’ve never been sick enough to go to a hospital. I’m sorry I have a lot of work to finish.”

“Please!” Tuvok’s strong hands grabbed her arms, marking his fervency. “Try to remember. I-it may be important.”

Kathryn’s hands lightly rested on Tuvok’s chest, giving her best effort to calm him before, blessedly, a familiar face came up from behind. “Is there a problem here?”

The other man’s touch made Tuvok loosen his grip for a moment, but his gaze remained inflexible. “It’s just a misunderstanding,” Kathryn soothed. “That’s all.”

“Yes,” Tuvok agreed automatically. “Just a misunderstanding, that’s all.”

“You don’t look well, Tuvok,” Chakotay said softly. “Maybe you should go to the infirmary.”

“No, no,” Tuvok looked at the man beside him, his face triggering another wash of something that he kept concealed. “I’m fine. Fine, uh,” He took a deep breath in attempt to control unfamiliar emotions. “I’ll get back to my station. I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

“What was that all about?” Chakotay asked as the man disappeared.

“I’m not sure,” Kathryn told him, still perplexed and not a little stunned. “Strange man…”

“So,” Chakotay rounded her console and changed the subject, the outburst lost on him for the moment. “Are we still having dinner tonight?”

“Yes,” She breathed, leaning closer to him than regulation would allow – enough to smell the scent of him, avoiding his lips by a tedious hair’s breadth as she lowered her voice for his ears only. “Or have you changed your mind?”

“No,” He steeled himself against, trying vainly to blink away the blatant desire to kiss her. “Just making sure.”

“I’ll meet you after work,” She winked pulling away. “Now get back before the efficiency monitor catches us _fraternising.”_


	7. Chapter 7

“Well,” Kathryn raised her eyebrow, sipping at the sweet wine in her hand as she looked on at him. “Are you going to let me help?”

“No,” He told her with a jocularly pointed look. “I want this to be perfect.”

His zeal drew out a lazy smile. “So if I help it won’t be?”

“That’s not what I said,” He laughed. “It-“

“It’s just as well,” Kathryn smirked, swirling the red liquid. “I don’t think I cook very well.”

“You don’t think?”

“I tried to make myself something in the replicator the other night.”

“Oh, and?”

“I burned it.”

Chakotay chuckled, taking the dinner out of the replicator before walking past her into the dining area. “Maybe the replicator just needs to be reprogrammed.”

“That’s what I thought!” Kathryn laughed as she took a seat at the set table. “More like it’s just my bad cooking.”

“I’m sure it’s not,” Chakotay admired the work he’d done, hoping it would be good enough to make an impression. “You’re just being hard on yourself.”

Her eyes feasted on the food in front of her. “Thank you. This looks wonderful, Chakotay.”

“Let’s just hope it tastes good.”

“I’m sure it does,” Kathryn held up her plate, accepting the generous portion. “Thank you.”

“You haven’t said anything about your family, Kathryn. Are they here on Quarra with you?”

Her fork stopped midway to her lips as the painful memory of her family was brought to the forefront of her mind. “I’m sorry,” She heard him say. “I didn’t realise.”

“No,” She breathed, laying the utensil back on the plate. “I don’t have any family. They died back on Earth.”

Chakotay reached out his hand and covered hers. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-“

“No,” She leered at meeting his sympathetic eyes, accepting the warmth of his large hand covering hers. “It’s all right. My father died when I was very young. My memories of him are hazy and sometimes I struggle to remember his face. My mother and sister,” She stopped, unable to conjure their faces as well. “They died on Earth, in the war. Sometimes I can’t even remember them.”

“I’m sorry, Kathryn,” Was all he could say. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“We all have painful memories, Chakotay. But we’re here now – here we can make new ones.”

“Yes,” He smiled, picking up his fork again as she copied his action.

“Mmm,” A smile retook its stronghold on her cheeks. “This is delicious.”

“It’s good,” He gave that cheeky grin. “But not perfect.”

“You’re a perfectionist, aren’t you?” She teased through another bite.

“Takes one to know one, or isn’t that the saying.”

“It is,” Kathryn laughed. “And touché. Next time, though, you’ll have to let me cook you dinner.”

“Fine,” He glinted. “I’ll just take a look at that replicator first…”

“Oh, you!” Her hand nudged his arm. “If it doesn’t turn out-“

“If it doesn’t turn out, then I’ll show you.”

A rush of warmth suffused her as she looked at him. “Thank you, Chakotay. You haven’t told me about your family.”

“They died back in the war on Dorvan, like your family back on Earth.”

“Then it’s just us, then,” Kathryn let out a breath before taking another sip of her drink. “You know I felt so alone before I met you.”

He gave an impression of a laugh. “So, you’re grateful that I bullied you into dinner with me?”

Kathryn gave him a peevish look. “Bullied, huh?”

“Well, I didn’t give you much of a choice.”

“No,” She said. “You didn’t.”

He let out a breath and wiped the corners of his mouth. “The truth is that I wanted to talk to you since I heard your voice that morning. I kept hoping I’d have a chance to talk to you and then your alarm-“

“Plotting, Chakotay?” She laughed.

“Yes,” He confessed.

“Well, I’m glad,” She acknowledged. “If you hadn’t I might be in my apartment right now eating charred roast all by myself.”

“Well, then,” He raised his glass in a mock toast. “To bullying.”

“Mmm,” She clanged the glass’s rims together. “And not eating alone.”


	8. Chapter 8

The din of beeping consoles was comforting, providing a background for her thoughts while the entered commands mindlessly to the machine in front of her.

In the still moments, when her console was quiet, she tried to remember – remember what her life was like before she came here. But each time she came up short. For it was as though she had just been born, fully formed, but without history or depth. It should have bothered her, she thought, but it didn’t.

So, instead of dwelling on her flagging retention, she remembered the evening before. It had been so long, she told herself, since anyone had looked at her like he did. Vague memories of her time on Earth were painful. All she could remember was bloodied rubble – fire and ash; despair and hardship, with little place for the indulgence of her basic humanity.

But he was kind, she smiled to herself while her fingers worked through a practised pattern on the clear console. And charming – yes he was charming, handsome, witty…

“Hello,” Came a soft voice from behind her.

“Hello,” She smiled, turning to him.

“It’s almost time to go,” He said. “Will you-“

“Have dinner with me?”

He laughed when she finished his question. “I want to cook for you,” She told him. “To say thank you for last night.”

“Should I check the replicator?”

“What good it might do,” She kept her voice low and her mirth to a minimum. “But it can’t hurt to try.”

“Then,” Boldly, he put his hand on her arm just as the alarm sounded through the workplace. “Lead the way.”

“What were you thinking about?” He asked into the dark stillness as they approached the towered residence. “When I saw you.”

“Oh,” Kathryn blushed. “Nothing important. How was your day?”

“Predictable,” He laughed. “As all the days are.”

“They are, aren’t they,” Kathryn chuckled. “Predictable, I mean.”

“Yes, but I don’t mind. And I have something to look forward to.”

“Oh?” She played coy, busying herself with the door code to hide the rouge that still stained her cheeks when he flirted with her. “And what’s that?”

“This,” His hand found the small of her back as they made their way into the lift. “And of course,” He smiled when he caught her eye. “Promise of a burnt roast.”


	9. Chapter 9

His comment brought another laugh to her lips. “You’re teasing me.”

“And you’re laughing,” He said, not moving the hand on her back.

“Yes,” Kathryn sobered. “I feel like it’s been so long since I have.”

“Maybe it has,” Chakotay breathed as they approached her door. “We both came from such hardship. Laughter doesn’t always have a place.”

“Yes,” She reflected. “Maybe. So,” Her hand pointed towards the small galley. “How about taking a look at that replicator for me.”

“Well,” He took a deep breath and ran the simple diagnostic, more for show than anything else.

“I already did that,” She smiled, swirling a glass of wine it had produced before he’d muddled with it.

“I know,” He winked. “To tell you the truth I don’t know much about these.”

“Neither do I,” She smiled. “We’ll give it a go anyway. If it doesn’t turn out we can always go to the café.”

Her hands brushed his chest as he moved away from the replicator, the action sending a somehow familiar shudder through him as he caught his breath.

_“I’m sorry!” Her voice was rushed, nearly breathless and the smell of charcoal permeated his nostrils. “I burned it again. It looks like we’ll be-”_

_“Having peanut butter sandwiches again?” His voice was laughter. “I’ll get the bread.”_

“Chakotay?" Her alto silenced the voices in his head, narrowing his reality back to her in a flash. "Are you all right,” She asked, concerned.

“Fine,” He said, intent to change the subject rather than explaining the odd sensation. “How was your day?”

“All right,” Kathryn chose her file while he picked up his own glass of wine, content to watch her. “Like you said, the work is… not easy, but predictable.”

“Yes,” Chakotay took a breath, swirling the red liquid against the sides of the cup as a strange set of misplaced recollections passed through his conscience. “Kathryn?” He asked after a moment of silence.

“Mmm?” She answered but did not turn. “Do you want pota-“

“Kathryn?”

She stopped and looked at him, noticing the consternation played out over his dark features. “Yes, Chakotay?”

“Do you,” He stopped to gather his thoughts. “Does it feel like we’ve done this before?”

“What?” Her lips turned a crooked smile. “Have dinner?”

“Yes,” He took a breath, unsure of what was nagging at him.

“Yes,” She laughed. “Just last night and the night before. You know we really should-“

“No,” He cut her off again. “I mean not here.”

“What? No, Chakotay,” She soothed. “We only met here. How would we have had dinner…?”

“I don’t know,” He turned a smile and deep dimples, shrugging off the awkwardness. “It’s nothing. I’m sorry. And, uh, yes to potatoes.”

“Are you sure,” She asked out of concern, stepping towards him. “Are you sure you’re all right? We don’t have-“

“I’m sure. And I’m sorry. Now,” he glittered. “About that burnt roast…”


	10. Chapter 10

The acrid smell began to permeate the apartment before the meal had even been placed on the table. “Now it’s only a little burnt,” She promised, hurrying out of the kitchenette before laying the smoking conglomerate in front of him. “If you just take off the charred bit on the top, I’m sure it’ll be just fine!”

“Kathryn!” He laughed, eyeing the meal dubiously. “I’m sure it’s wonderful.”

“You say that now,” She pointed took out the knife and cut into the well-cooked repast. “You don’t have to eat it, you know.”

“We’ll both try it,” He smiled, placating her.  

“Mm,” She laughed, placing a portion on his plate before placing one on her own.

“Well,” The dull knife barely cut the tough meat substitute. “I’ve never had this before.”

“It’s not meat,” She promised him. “I made sure.”

“I know. Thank you,” He smiled, trying to hide his struggle with the knife until he finally prised a morsel off.

“Well try it then,” She encouraged, expecting him fully to spit it out.

He laughed before the fork met his lips. “I see you haven’t touched your own piece.”

Kathryn settled back into her chair, clearly amused with his efforts. “You first.”

“Well,” He shrugged, biting off the bit and letting the burnt, chewiness of it settle on his tongue. “It’s…” He gnawed, trying to make it to a size he could swallow before he coughed and consumed the lot whole. “Good,” He choked.

His face was the picture of conflict as he took a sip of wine, drawing tears of laughter from his companion’s eyes. “I told you,” She shuddered, bracing herself against the table in unbridled amusement. “I can’t cook!”

“No,” He smiled, forcing himself to cut into the meal again despite the rumbling in his stomach. “It’s just fine, Kathryn, really… it’s-“

“Oh, Chakotay!” Her shoulders still shook as she reached across the table and pulled his plate away. “You don’t have to eat it. But,” She said, getting up for her jumper with a tizzied skip. “I did promise you a meal, and a meal is what you’ll have. I-“

“Kathryn,” A warm hand caught her around the arm, suddenly halting her pace and in a moment she felt herself pressed to him. “Wait, I-”

The wall at her back, the solidness of him warmed her. And it was… She tried to conjure the sentiment, as his body so near to hers was somehow familiar; like an echo of something imagined, but never actuated. But it –he- was familiar, comforting. And so like they’d been programmed to do so and had done so a thousand times before, her hands came up, resting at a accustomed place on his chest. “ _Wait,”_ He whispered again.

_“Yes?”_

His breath was laboured, tenuous, as his face skirted closer to hers. “I’m not so hungry, anymore.”

“No?” She tittered nervously. “Well-“

His breath was warm and smelled faintly of the wine they’d drunk – sweet as it brushed her cheeks in his repetition of her name. _“Kathryn.”_

Hands moved lower to rest at his sides, drawing a palpable shudder from him. _“What?”_  

Slowly, his face drifted closer to hers. _“This is crazy,”_ He murmured, lips so close to hers but not yet touching.

Her body was shaking as she drew herself closer to him, arms restlessly moving back up towards his neck to wrap themselves there _. “I know.”_

His own hands weren’t idle either; she was soft under his fingertips and this moment had been all he could think about since the first day he’d seen her. All he want was to be with her, to breathe her in, touch her in any way she would let him. _“I want-“_

 _“Chakotay,”_ Her lips drifted infinitesimally closer to his until they were brushing. _“If you don’t kiss-“_

And so without letting her finish, he stole her breath as his lips slanted over and covered hers, mingling their breaths, tongues, and teeth.

And _she_ kissed him back with a passion rivalling his.

More than once he opened his eyes, baying the chance that he might be dreaming. She tasted familiar he thought; something like an echo from his imagination. But when her hips circled against his every thought he’d had fled from his mind and his world narrowed to the woman in his arms and the beauty of _finally_ being able to hold her.


	11. Chapter 11

Her fingers traced the contours of his face. First his brow, then his cheeks onto the sharp bridge of his nose and over the crook at its apex, down his cupid’s bow to tickle the fine skin of his lips. She felt his arousal beneath her, revelled in the presence of his response to her. “This isn’t appropriate,” She told him lazily. “We work together.”

A smile curved his lips, indenting his cheeks at the lightness of her serious words. “I know,” He whispered, opening his eyes to find her face close to his as he breathed in their shared air. “But maybe-“

“I’m not going to run away,” Her fingers finely traced the marking over his eye. “I just thought I’d mention it.”

 _“Kathryn,_ ” His voice was a reverent whisper that rolled off his tongue with greatest of care.

“You say my name like you know me,” She grinned, still tracing those lines, following them as they disappeared behind his black hair onto his temple. “Like you’ve said it before.”

“I have. Said your name, I mean,” He covered with a clever grin. “But it feels-“

“Familiar,” She finished. “Somehow all of this does.”

“But doesn’t,” Chakotay reasoned. “I’ve never seen you before in my life, but somehow I know you better than I know anyone.”

His poignancy brought another smile and she kissed him again, nipping at the corners of his mouth, running her tongue along the smooth contours of his teeth. “Maybe you do.”

“Kathryn,” His eyes here closed as he licked his lips, savouring the taste of her, the whisper of her mouth over his. “Stop,” He tried for a smile, but the fervent urgency that painted dark hazel depths stole her breath when he looked at her. “We should stop. I should go,” He made to leave, moving her off his lap. “Tomorrow we have the day off. Spend it with me. We’ll take a walk by the river, maybe see the park.”

“Okay,” She exhaled slowly, knowing he was right – that perhaps she wasn’t ready for the kind of intimacy they’d been careening towards. But that was just it, wasn’t it? _She was_. It wasn’t rational, she thought, this wasn’t her. But _it was_ … “Well, goodnight, then,” Kathryn cleared he throat as she curled her fingers into her palms, desperately trying not to touch him – to let him leave.

“Yes,” He turned to her with that smile, his hand on the door. “Goodnight then, Kathryn.”

“Goodnight, Chakotay.”

And he really did – have every intention to leave in that moment. But so it was like an invisibly string pulled at him, and he turned back to her in his indecision. “Kathr-“

The sharp points of her nails were pulled from her reddened palms she took that one step to him. “Yes?” She interrupted, mimicking her gesture from earlier as the soft fabric of his shirt soothed her hands. “Chako-“ His mouth came roughly to hers, making it nothing like those in the last hours of gentle embraces and tiny nips.

He pushed at her until her back met the wall. His hands were everywhere, touching, memorising, first over clothing, then under. They breathed small wordless whispers, expressions of increasingly tameless passion. “Kathryn,” Her name was no more than a hoarse whisper as he pulled himself away with, kissing the corners of her mouth as he gentled the embrace. “Do you want me to stay?”

“This _is_ crazy isn’t it,” Her forehead fell against his shoulder while keen fingers wrapped themselves in the warm sweater that covered him. “I’ve only known you for a week.”

Soothing hands moved in small circles along the fine bones in her back. “I know,” He kissed fragrant burnished hair.

“You should go,” She gave a smile as she pulled herself out of his arms.

He kissed her cheek once before he opened the door in earnest. “Have breakfast with me tomorrow.”

“And lunch?”

“And lunch,” He laughed. “And maybe dinner?”

“Dinner, too,” Her hand closed the door. “Now go,” She glinted. “Or you’ll never get anywhere.”

“Right,” He nodded, keeping that smile plastered to his face. “Well goodnight then, Kathryn.”

“Goodnight, Chakotay.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Felt good to get off the ship, didn’t it?” He looked back to the woman sitting behind him. “I was getting a little stir crazy.”

“I guess,” The young woman replied half heartedly, giving a shrug of her shoulders while she kept her attention on the console in front of her. “I’m just still surprised I was even chosen for this away mission…”

The tedious resignation in her voice halted the movements of his fingers on the console. “You keep saying that, Celes, but from what I heard your last away mission was a success!”

She tried not to let him see the roll of her eyes. “I think the Captain still feels bad. She doesn’t know what to do with me...”

“That’s not true,” Mike corrected her. “You’ve been getting a lot better.”

“Maybe,” She looked up at him. “But I still notice everyone checking my work, second guessing my calculations. Seven still won’t let me near astrometrics.”

“It’s just about finding your place, that’s all.”

“There’s no place left for me, other than taking over Neelix’s post in the messhall,” She grumbled. “And I can’t even cook!”

“Ugh,” Harry’s voice came closer, interrupting their conversation, as he made way back to his console. “God, I can’t wait to get back to Voyager. Long away missions with a broken sonic shower aren't my idea of a good time…”

The complaint brought a laugh from his friend. "I dunno, it kind of reminds me of my Maquis days…”

“Or camping,” Celes laughed. “I remember my parents taking me for long hikes in the hills near our home on Bajor. I stunk by the end of them…”

“Or,” Harry looked at his friend. “Remember wilderness training as a cadet?”

“Don’t remind me,” She laughed, giving him a practised roll of her eyes. “The girl’s dormitory stunk for a week! I think all of us permanently recycled our fatigues after it…”

“Well at least we’re not coming back empty handed,” Mike placated. “Overall, I think the mission was a success.”

“At least we have enough dilithium to last us the next few months,” Harry granted.

“Mm,” The young girl laughed. “And it’s a good story.” In the silence, her fingers moved quickly over the console. “Uh, Ensign?” She looked over at Harry with a peevishly confused look painting her smooth features. “Um-“

“Is everything all right?”

“No,” She shook her head, manipulating another set of commands into the computer. “I rechecked it, but I still think my work is off. According to my calculations, Voyager isn’t at the rendezvous point.”

“What?” He squinted, double-checking but not noticing any error in her calculations. “That’s can’t be-“

“It is,” Mike confirmed. “Voyager isn’t anywhere on sensors. I ran a full sweep. I’ll try hailing them on all subspace bands.”

“Ayala to Voyager,” He spoke into the comm. “Ayala to Voyager. Are you there, Voyager?” But nothing replied; not even static.

Against her better Starfleet training, panic began to settle in the young girl’s stomach. “Oh, no.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, Celes,” Harry bayed his own anxiety as he tried to conjure a solution. “They didn’t just disappear.”

In a fit of wry laughter, Ayala’s shoulders rose and fell in nervous amusement. “Well it is the Delta Quadrant,” He mumbled. “Stranger things have happened.”

“Do you think?” Celes’ eyes were wide. “Do you think-“

“No,” Harry gave Ayala a look. If there was anyone on Voyager with a graduated degree in worry, if there was such a thing, then Celes would have been that person. “I’m sure it’s fine,” He breathed, entering more frantic commands into the console. “I’m sure they’re out there. I’m sure we’ll find them.”


	13. Chapter 13

“I don’t understand,” Mike worked franticly from his station at the helm. They had been searching for an hour now, and still they were no closer to finding the ship. A echoing relay had been set out on all subspace bands as they travelled aimlessly towards the intended coordinates. “I don’t understand why they would have just disappeared. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“I know,” Tenuously, Harry kept his own consternation at bay. And it was a deed he was finding increasingly difficult to maintain.“What do you have on sensors, Celes?”

“Well,” She sighed. “Nothing very promising; a class two nebula, a gas giant two parsecs from our currently location, and a meteor bed. I don’t think-“

“A nebula?” Harry stopped his work and turned to his two colleagues, an idea forming in his mind. “Remember a few months back, when we ran into the Equinox?”

Celes tilted her gaze, looking at him sideways. “Sir, I don’t see the connection.”

Mike’s puzzled look swept between the two of them. “I don’t either, Harry. What-“

“I remember the senior staff was called to the briefing room when we were looking for Ransom. Captain Janeway told us to be creative when we were looking for him. Said something about Ransom being unconventional; that once he hid inside a nebula to evade a Klingon Bird of Prey.”

“You think they’re inside the nebula?” Mike swivelled in his chair to the console again to enter in more commands.

“It can’t hurt to try,” The ensign shrugged. “We’ve come up dry everywhere else.”

“Celes, run a level four scan of that Nebula. And Harry-“

“Course laid in, Sir,” He anticipated. “And if they’re not there, then I’m out of ideas.”

“Fingers crossed then,” Celes breathed.

“Mm,” Harry agreed, running his out set of scans as the trio worked in a desperate silence as the Flyer made its way towards its solitary target. “You know I was kind of looking forward to sleeping in my own bed tonight.”

“You and me both,” Celes tried to a laugh, appreciating Harry’s attempt to lighten her anxious mood. “You don’t really think they disappeared, do you, Ensign?”

“No, Crewman,” He tried to be convincing. “And I’m sure we’ll find them.”

“ETA four minutes to reach the nebula,” Ayala said. “Celes, run those scans again.”

“I am, Sir,” A smile crossed her face at the completion of the sensor sweep. “And I think we found them.”

Harry, though, was decidedly silent as he read his own information. “There’s something wrong,” He said as the image of the lone ship appeared on the view screen. “The ship is adrift.”

“I’m scanning for life signs,” Mike told them as a pit settled in his core. “But-“

“There are none,” Harry finished. “Even life support is offline.”

“Something’s wrong,” Celes tittered redundantly. “Do you think they’re dead?”

“I don’t know,” Harry breathed before he sprung from his chair. “Mike and I are going to go see-“

“But-“ Her despair laced every letter.

He grabbed her shoulders, giving her a pointed look. “Stay here. We’ll keep an open comm link and, when it’s safe, set the computer and dock the Delta flyer.”

“But, Ensign-“

“That’s an order, Celes,” Mike took her hand, feeling a wash of compassion for her vulnerability. “Do as your told. We’ll keep you updated.”

Celes half swallowed her fear and put on a lacklustre mask of courage as her two companions disappeared into the back of the flyer. “Yes, sir,” She nodded, taking tentative steps to the pilot’s seat. _“Please be okay,”_ She whispered. _“Please don’t leave me.”_


	14. Chapter 14

“I don’t understand,” Harry’s tone was mystified. “No one’s here…”

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Ayala pressed hard on the console. “It’s like they all just disappeared. And everything’s offline; life support, main engineering, weapons… Even the warp core.”

“All the escape pods are missing,” Harry breathed, cumbersomely manoeuvring between stations in the bulky EVA suit. “Well at least we know they didn’t evaporate into thin air. But that doesn’t tell us much else. What do you-”

_“STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING AND TURN AROUND!”_

Hands in the air, Harry turned to the familiar voice. “Take it easy, Doc, it’s us!”

A flash of relief passed through the doctor’s holographic subroutines. “It’s good to see some friendly faces. Well, for that matter it’s good to see any faces at all… I’m sorry I haven’t gotten life support back online. But since I’ve been the only one aboard it hasn’t been a priority.”

“What the hell happened?” Ayala’s voice was stern, pressured.

“We ran into some… problems,” The Doctor replied.

“We can see that,” Harry frowned. “Can you be a little more specific?”

The hologram nodded. “Of course. It all started-“

 _“Flyer to Ensign Kim,”_ Tal’s shaky voice interrupted. _“Is everything all right over there, sir?”_

“We’re all right, Celes,” Harry replied. “We just found the Doctor. Are you all right?”

_“Fine, sir.”_

“We’ll contact you soon, Crewman. Life support is still offline.”

 _“All right. Thank you, sir,”_ She took a breath _. “Flyer out.”_

“You were saying, Doctor,” Ayala encouraged at the close of the comm.

“Yes,” He nodded. “Well as I was saying, it all started about twelve hours after you left on your away mission. Things started to go wrong when we hit some sort of sub space mine.”

“A mine?” Harry asked. “What kind of mine?”

“I don’t know. But as soon as we did, ships systems started going offline. I transferred my programme to the mobile emitter before the holographic relays shut down. I had intended to make my way to the bridge to find out what was going on, but before I’d left Sickbay began to flood. They were all suffering from tetryon radiation exposure.”

“Tetryon?” Michael shuddered. He’d seen its effects plenty of times the Maquis; the Cardassians had often used to torture and kill off their enemies as it was effective and took little time to exert its deleteriously painful effects.

“Yes,” The Doctor nodded gravely. “It was only a few minutes before the Captain arrived and made the decision to evacuate the ship. That was when she activated the ECH and left me in command of Voyager. It’s been a week now and still no sign of them.”

“Did you try scanning for them?” Harry asked redundantly.

“I did,” The hologram replied. “And nothing. I don’t know if it’s because they’re out of range, or because I haven’t been able to get the deflector back online to boost a far enough signal. So, mostly I’ve been trying to repair the ship.”

“It’s all right, Doctor,” Ayala’s suited hand congenially touched the Doctor’s bicep. “You did a good job. But that still doesn’t explain why you’re in the nebula.”

“Ah,” He gave a nod. “Well, after the crew abandoned ship, I began to assess the damage caused by the mine. But before I could even get started with repairs, I was met by some… rather unexpected company.” He took another pause before he continued. “An alien vessel had locked onto Voyager with a tractor beam.”

“And?” Mike goaded impatiently.

“Sensing no life signs, they were intent on scavenging the ship. I hailed them and asked them to disengage but, no surprise, that didn’t work. So I set up a feedback pulse and destroyed the tractor beam.”

“Good thinking,” Harry nodded. “Then what happened?”

“They started a pursuit course and I fired on them. It was easy to take out their engines, but not before they’d fired and taken our warp core offline. Before long,” He drew. “Two more ships were making their way on a pursuit course. So I did the only thing I could think of and reversed course to hide inside this nebula. I was able to vent the radiation and repair as many systems as I could, which,” He sighed diffidently. “Isn’t much…”

“It’s okay, Doc,” Harry placated. “We’ll help finish the repairs and hopefully get systems back online before the end of the day.”

“We’ll make life support our first priority and get Celes back on the ship,” Ayala said, moving towards the lifts to make his way down the engineering. “Four hands are better than three.”

“But,” The Doctor gave Harry a look. “Tal Celes? We might as well-”

Harry regarded his colleague with a pointed glare. “She’s all we’ve got, Doc.”

“Very well,” The ECH checked his arrogance on realisation of his gaffe. “You’re right.”

“Well then!” Mike called back. “Let’s get to work!”


	15. Chapter 15

Tal sat impatiently on edge in the shuttle, running scan after scan for no definite purpose other than to bay her worry, which was building steadily by the second. It had been two hours since she had heard from either Harry or Ayala and she was torn between hailing them again and sitting quietly like she was told.

 _“What am I even doing?”_ She dropped her hands into her lap, nervous and not a little tired. Images of her friends played in her mind. She thought of Billy and Susan; Ken and silly Chell… For a moment she even thought of Seven. And for all the disdain the blonde expressed towards her, she certainly hoped that she would see her again.

She remembered the looks she’d gotten, the whispers, when it came out that Captain Janeway was sending her on this away mission. Not six months ago, herself, Billy, and Mortimer Harren accompanied Captain Janeway on a mission, and a foolish one at that.

The Captain finally realised there were three misfits on her ship and, assumedly, she felt uncomfortable. So, in true Janeway fashion, she’d set out to rectify it, thinking that one mission – a few hours – would sort out the kinks in her lower decks.

But it didn’t and the mission was a close disaster, Tal thought. The four of them would have surely died if not for the Captain’s clear head and Mortimer’s odd turn of near self-sacrifice. When they’d gotten back, the Captain had commended them for their acts of loyalty and valour. And so, ever since, the Captain had started making more of an effort, with _her_ _especially._

It was in small ways at first – giving her more responsibility, telling supervisors to check her work less often. Trusting her. And all of that had been fine, Tal thought, until last week when she’d called her to the ready room and promptly informed her that she would be accompanying Lieutenant Ayala and Ensign Kim on an away mission to salvage deuterium on an uninhabited M class planet they’d passed a few days ago.

Tal had been reluctant, but unable to say no to the Captain she admired so much. And so she’d gone. And, she reasoned, it hadn’t been half as much of a battle as she’d made it out to be. Harry and Mike were kind and patient with her, entrusting her with duties no one else would have and, in doing so, emboldening her.

But now look at where they were... The moments were peeling by at a snail's pace and in another wave of impatience, Tal moved to get up, presumably to pace or do something, until Harry’s voice sounded over the comm. _“Kim to Delta Flyer. Tal are you there?”_

“Tal here, Ensign.”

_“We’ve restored life support. Do you think you can dock the Flyer?”_

“Yes, sir,” She breathed, inputting the commands to autopilot.

_“Good. When you’ve docked make your way up to astrometrics. We could use an extra set of hands.”_

“Yes, Sir. Flyer out.”

_“See you in a few.”_


	16. Chapter 16

The ship was dark, eerie, as she made her way out of the shuttle bay into the corridor. She was reminded of the time they’d been in a nearly similar situation not a few months back when the ship was taken hostage by a nebula not unlike the one they now found themselves in. Though this one, thankfully she breathed, didn’t have a conscience. Or so she hoped. 

Emergency lighting delineated her path to astrometrics as she quickly approached the doors. She had a tendency to run in the dark. It wasn’t that she was afraid of it… just that she didn’t necessarily like to spend her time in it. 

“You made it,” Harry gave her an impression of a smile from Seven’s station in front of the main screen. 

“Yes sir,” She nodded. “Where is everyone? What’s happened?” 

Harry let his head fall forward, his fingers ceasing the pace they’d carried on the console. “We don’t know,” He said lowly. “We have to fix the sensors. Lieutenant Ayala is down in engineering trying to get propulsion back online and the Doctor’s on the bridge. I need you down here with me. We’re looking for anything,” He said, resuming his work as she took the spot next to him. “Anything that would tell us anything about where they might be.” 

“All right,” She turned her head this way and that. “Have you run-“ 

“I’ve scanned ships and planets in eighty three systems. And I haven’t anything. No humans, no Vulcans, and no Bolians… Nothing.” 

Tal’s chest rose and fell in a nervous sigh. “Nothing, sir?” 

“No,” He shook his head in frustration. 

“Well what if we increased the range of the sensors by tying them into the main deflector. I know Seven-“ 

“No,” The ensign cut her off. “I’ve already done that.” 

“Oh,” She hummed. “Well we can boost reso-“

“I’ve already done that!” He snapped. 

“Well you don’t have to shout,” She told him boldly, fully aware he was her senior officer and that there were consequences for speaking out of turn. 

“You’re right,” He rubbed his eyes in tired worry. “I’m sorry. What were you going to suggest?” 

“Well,” She looked down. “Nothing very clever.” 

“I’m open to all options at this point.” 

“Well,” She took a breath and moved closer to his side to move her fingers over the console with decidedly less skill but no less efficiency. “There’s a planet cluster right here,” She pointed to a small planet just on the outer rim of his sensor sweep. “I ran every sub space scan known to man while I was waiting on the Flyer. Right now the signal boost is a little better than the ship’s is. And if my calculations are correct," She took a breath. "Then there’s an M class planet there. It might be nothing, but it's worth a try." 

“Yeah,” He worked over the console closest to him. “But I can’t scan that far out, Tal and we don’t have enough power to use the deflector.” 

"Well," She drawled, giving him a look. "Then use the Flyer."


	17. Chapter 17

“See,” She pointed over his shoulder to the star chart where she’d found the planet.  “There.” 

“Good work, Tal,” Harry turned his head to regard the young crewman.  “And from these scans they look to be warp capable.“

“Yes sir,” She nodded hopefully.  “If they took the pods, there’s a good chance they maybe found help on that planet.” 

 _“Ayala to Kim,”_ Mike’s voice came in over the comm. 

“Kim here.  What’s up, Mike?” 

“ _Propulsion is back online.  The Doc’s working on the ruptured plasma conduits on deck ten.  But even still, we’re going to need a few more days to finish repairs, especially with our weapon systems before we can leave the nebula."_  

“That’s good news,” Harry threw a smile in Tal’s direction.  “We have some good news of our own.”  

 _“Oh?”_  

“Tal just might have found where the crew went.”

The tinkering in the background stopped _.  “Where?”_

“An M class planet.  At maximum warp we could be there in less than three days.” 

The exuberance in Harry’s voice brought an audible smile to his friend on the other end of the line.  _“Maximum, warp huh? I’m going to need another set of hands if we’re going to get there before next year,”_ He gave a wry laugh. _“I’m no B’Elanna…”_

“That’s all right, Mike,” The ensign shared an amused smile with the woman next to him.  “I’ll be down to help in a bit.  Thanks. Well,” He turned back to his companion. “Go find the Doc and update him and then get to the bridge-“

A sceptical frown passed the young woman’s face. “The bridge, sir? I’ve never-“

“Well it’s a day of firsts then,” He got up and brushed past her.  “It’s just us four, Tal. For now, there’s no one else.”

She nodded, swallowing that kernel of fear and self-consciousness.  “Yes, sir,” She said, and took off for deck ten with a brisk step.   

 _“Damnit!”_ She heard the curse before the thrown hypospanner skidded out to lay at her feet _.  “Emergency Command Hologram?”_ The voice huffed. _“My place is on the bridge! Not here in-“_

Rounded the turn, she interrupted the rant to find every tool in the box laid out in messy disarray around the lanky hologram’s feet. “Doctor?” 

“Crewman Tal,” A disgruntled head popped out to greet her.  “How may I help you?”

“Ensign Kim told me to come find you. We think we might have found where the crew went.” 

“Oh?” 

She nodded and kneeled beside him, picking up the same tool he’d thrown not a moment ago.  “I was working on this console last week,” She said.  “May I?” 

The hologram gave her an exasperated look and moved aside.  “By all means.”

Her fingers pried the rest of the covering off the wall.  “When I was on the flyer I ran a scan and found an M class planet two light years from our current location.  It was the only M class planet that had a warp signature.” 

The ECH looked mystified.  “Oh?  What about lifesigns?”

“I didn’t check, sir.  We’re still too out of range,” Her voice was muffled against the bulkhead as she prised away the malfunctioning conduit. “The planet is three days from here at maximum warp.  Ensign Kim is down in engineering helping Lieutenant Ayala get the warp core back online.”

“Oh, well,” In a moment the ECH felt nearly obsolete. “Then I’ll go to the bridge,” he said.

She nodded, reaching blindly on the floor for the disregarded plasma injector.  “Wait,” Her voice stopped him before he walked away.

He gave her a look.“Yes, Crewman?” 

“Aren’t you going to check my work?”

The holograms eyebrows nearly reached as far back as his receded hairline.  “ _Check your work?"_

“Well, Sir,” She squirmed under his stare. “You see, Seven-“

“Crewman,” The ECH gave a histrionically exasperated shrug of his shoulders.  “I am not aware of what Seven does or does not do, but as of right now I have no time to check your work.  In case you haven’t noticed,” He grumbled.  “We have a crew of four and as you have been on this ship for seven years now, I’m sure you can figure this out yourself.” 

And so with a nod from the ECH towards the console, the young crewman once again swallowed her fear and set back to her task.


	18. Chapter 18

The silence between them was nearly awkward, scattered with stolen glances, small smiles – little laughs about nothing consequential. “I’ve never done this before,” Kathryn smirked over her steaming coffee.

“This?” Chakotay mumbled, mouth full. “As in having breakfast?”

“No,” Kathryn’s eyes fell in a huff of nervous delight. “You know what I’m talking about. _This_ ,” Her voice dropped an octave.

Chakotay took a breath and let it out, placing his napkin on the table as he pushed his plate out of the way. “I know. I’m a little out of practice. I can’t remember the last time I-“

“Neither can I,” She laughed nodding towards the door. “You said we’d take a walk.”

“So I did,” He said, following in her wake as she took her sweater.

The day was grey, cold, like it always was. Clouds hung low in the sky, nearly touching the tips of the tall buildings as they meandered through the concrete jungle. They walked close together, in silence for a bit, simply enjoying the day off and the chance to spend it with company. “Is this what Dorvan was like?” Kathryn asked him.

“No,” He shook his head, brushing her fingertips with his before boldly taking her hand.

The small gesture made her smile. “Should we?” She asked, holding up the folded conglomerate. “What if someone sees?”

“Then they see,” He glinted, tightening his hold before he began to release her. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“No,” Her fingers squeezed his and pulled him back. “That’s not what I said. I just-“

“There’s nothing against what we’re doing, Kathryn. They want us to be happy here.”

Her chest jolted in a fit of laughter. “That’s not what the workplace rules said.”

“No,” He corrected. “Those rules only made issue if this,” He gestured between them with his free hand. “Interfered with our work, which,” Chakotay breathed. “It isn’t.”

“Not yet,” She smiled up at him, leaning into the warmth of his body, using it to shield her from the nippiness of the day. “You were telling about your home.”

“Dorvan? Well it was hot where I lived, like a desert. But different places had different climates. My cousins lived north of us, three hours by shuttle, and I remember seeing snow there once during the winter season.”

“That’s what Earth was like,” Kathryn remembered. “Everywhere was different.”

“When you say its name, it sounds like you miss it.”

Kathryn looked up at him, meeting dark brown eyes. “Miss it? Maybe sometimes. Before the war, I remember it was beautiful, green. The air was fresh and clean, but,” Her shoulders gave an impression of a shrug. “It’s different now. I suppose I miss my family, more than anything. I miss their laughter, their faces. I miss,” She sighed. “I miss being able to remember them.”

“The same with my home,” He whispered as they rounded the corner to the dull park and stopped. “Not much of a park,” He huffed, noting the scanty, dried grass and the meagre pond.

“No,” Kathryn looked around them. “Are you sure this is the place?”

“That’s what they told me,” He breathed, a little dejected. “I was hoping it would be bigger.”

“Greener, maybe, as well,” She continued their walk. “It doesn’t look like anyone comes here.”

“No,” He shook his head at the grey desolation. “I’m sorry, Kathryn. I’d hoped it would be something more”

A sudden smile came to her cheeks at his repentant tone. “There’s nothing to be sorry for,” She told him, gripping his hand that much tighter. “We’ll just have to find something else to do.”

“Oh?” He leaned in closer, untangling their fingers to wrap his arm around her waist. “And what would that be?”

She laughed again at his audaciousness, her hand meeting the centre of her chest as they made their way back the way they came. “Not what you think!”


End file.
